Queen of Yesterday
by TimeNebula
Summary: Armed with the knowledge of the future, a war-torn Hermione Granger travels back in time in an attempt to save the world. Time, however, is a tricky thing.


**A/N: A few preliminaries: The story takes into account canon until the end of Book Five, but will share general plot points with Book Six and Book Seven. Basically, everything went pear shaped after the death of Sirius Black. The story will disregard most of the canon pairings and may or may not contain a dark Hermione.**

**I hope you like it, and I also hope you understand that I can't promise regular updates, life being what it is, so I understand if you have the urge to curse me or throw things at me.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter with all its characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling and her publishers; no money is made with this fanwork. I own nothing but my own ideas.**

* * *

Albus Percival Ulfric Brian Dumbledore had seen a lot of darkness in his life, but the tale of a dark future that awaited the world still shook him to the core.

The woman sat quietly in his office, this woman who had seen her world end, who had watched everyone die; this woman with her empty eyes and scarred body who had given up her very existence for a chance to save them.

"You brave, brave girl," he whispered, voice breaking in the end.

Hermione Granger blinked, and traced an unknown pattern on the desk.

"Bravery has nothing to do with it, Albus," she rasped, "bravery has nothing to do with it at all."

* * *

_Luna's fingers traced something on her wrist. It made Hermione smile despite the pain convulsing through her aching body._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper._

_Luna looked up from her work, her pale eyes almost unseeing, "giving you the moon."_

_A surge of pain shuddered through her, but Hermione still pushed on, "I already have you."_

_Luna smiled at her, the gesture tearing open the cut on her cheek, "They'll take me away. You'll need another moon."_

_Hermione suddenly wished Luna wasn't so calm. In the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor's basement, Hermione wished she could hide Luna away from this cold and cruel world._

_Luna patted her dirty blonde hair, her breath already coming short at the sound of footsteps coming towards them._

"_It's okay, I can be the moon on your skin," she whispered, "Close your eyes, Hermione, I must be brave now."_

_The sound of footsteps ceased outside their cell._

"_I must be brave now," Luna whispered again._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stared at the Headmaster and the young woman accompanying him.

"Surely you jest, Albus? She's barely out of school!"

The young woman turned to her from observing the room, and the coldness in those eyes made a shiver go down her spine.

"The Death Eaters will hardly care about my age, Professor," the woman drawled, not taking her eyes off of hers.

Minerva suppressed the urge to shiver again, and cried, "But you're not even experienced enough! You'll be killed going out in the Order business!"

"I'll be killed regardless," Hermione Granger said calmly, "And surely you're not arrogant enough to assume my age has something to do with my experience? After all, war ages us all, wouldn't you say so, Professor?"

"Well said, Ms. Granger," the Headmaster praised.

"Albus!"

"Ms. Granger is a member of the Order, whether you approve of it or not, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore warned her evenly.

"Very well," Minerva McGonagall sniffed, "Follow me, Ms. Granger, I will show you to your chambers."

* * *

"September's approaching. Are you quite sure you don't wish to interact with the student body? You might find some familiar faces, after all," Albus Dumbledore enquired gently after the newly acquired resident of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

"Strangers with familiar faces, professor," Hermione Granger reminded him calmly.

"Do you not wish to make friends with them?"

"My friends are dead, professor. Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I find myself in need of consulting a book. Horcruxes are a rather dreadful business," she announced as she took off in the direction of the library.

Albus Dumbledore stared forlornly after the young witch and heaved a sigh.

It seemed Hermione Granger would dedicate her whole life bringing down Lord Voldemort. He couldn't help but find parallels between her and himself.

_What a dreadful business, indeed._

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will have a very uncooperative Hermione meeting the Marauders and thoroughly unnerving them.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
